If I lost You
by MasterSerina83
Summary: Not song-fic. Rose and Scorpius have been friends since first year. First one-shot and first RW/SM, full and hopefully better summery inside.


**A/N: So here is my attempt at not only a one-shot but a Rose/Scorpius story. I hope their not too ooc, I looked at a lot of other stories before deciding to write this one to find all of the similarities.**

**Don't flame me too badly!**

**Full Summery: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have been friends since their first year. Now in their fifth year they work as prefects keeping the peace at Hogwarts. When Rose is cursed one night on patrol Scorpius realizes he can't bear to lose her. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line, and even then it doesn't make me any money.**

**If I Lost You**

Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy had an understanding, it was the same understanding they had had since first year. He would not antagonize and tease her in a malicious way and in return she would be civil and not jinx him as her father suggested in his first letter to her in her first year. They, along with Roses' cousin Albus had sat together on the Hogwarts Express by necessity and had managed to make a better impression on each other then their father's before them. Their sorting had been terrifying, for some reason Albus was absolutely terrified that he would be put into Slytherin. However the hat had put him into Gryffindor along with his brother and cousins. Scorpius had been predictably sorted into Slytherin; what no professor could have predicted was that the newest members of the Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy family would pal around outside of class and partner up and talk inside of the classroom. Professor's McGonagall and Longbottom had been very pleased if also surprised to see a Malfoy hanging around with a Potter and a Weasley and actually getting along.

The three of them had also joined their respective house teams, but this hadn't broken their relationship. Sometimes the inter-house rivalries would split them apart and they wouldn't speak for days on end. Albus and Scorpius were, amazingly, the closest of their group. Rose and Scorpius tolerated each other to not go back on their unspoken understanding. Though their father's before them had made quite the impression on the Quidditch pitch they did not want to live in their shadows. Rose and Albus instead became an unstoppable pair of beaters and Scorpius the lead chaser for the Slytherins.

In fifth year Rose and Albus were made Gryffindor Prefects and Scorpius was made the Slytherin male Prefect. Like Ron and Draco before them Rose and Scorpius tool to their roles as Prefects very differently. Rose spoke to the Head Boy and Girl about bringing back the patrol system that had not been in use for several years while Scorpius just tried to keep the peace. When the patrols had been cleared Rose and Albus took the first shifts, starting at the Great Hall and moving up to the Astronomy Tower. The Patrols were rather successful and soon Prefects were partnering up with their counterparts from other houses. One night in late November Rose and Scorpius were slotted for the midnight to two a.m. slot; they would be patrolling together two nights in a row that week. Usually Rose started in the Great Hall and moved up after a sweep of the Dungeons, Scorpius usually started at the Astronomy Tower and moved down toward the Dungeons. Since they were doing it for two nights Rose allowed for Scorpius' way the first night, it didn't really matter to her because the Gryffindor common room was half way between anyway.

"Hello Scorpius," Rose said as she joined him on the Astronomy Tower ten minutes before their shift started.

"Hello," he said looking back at the full moon that hung large in the sky. "Is your uncle effected by the moon?" he asked when she drew up next to him.

"Not really, he gets a little grumpy before and extremely tired that day, but other then that no. Now my cousin Teddy acts like a girl on her period sometimes and then some months he isn't affected at all." Rose said with a slight smile, "Why do you ask?" It wasn't really a secret about Bill and Teddy, but no one had ever asked her about them.

"Just curious I guess," he said turning away from the silver orb. "But I didn't need to hear about Teddy's issues," he added with a smile and Rose laughed as they made their way down into the rest of the castle. They talked easily as they past from floor to floor until they reached the fourth floor and Rose happened to look out one of the large windows they were passing.

"Scorpius, there are people on the grounds!" Rose gasped pulling him to the window.

"Well, we better go and pull them in then," he said grabbing her hand and breaking into a run toward the Entrance Hall. They ran as fast as their fifteen year old legs would tae them and reached the Entrance Hall within minutes. Scorpius dropped Rose's hand then to push open the massive oak front doors.

"They were by the willow," Rose said as they sprinted down the stone steps and across the grassy lawn toward the ancient Whomping Willow.

"Who's out here? You're not supposed to be out after dark." Scorpius called as he and Rose drew their wands. With a muttered '_Lumos' _their wands cast a bright glow that illuminated the ground around them. They skirted the willows still powerful branches until the light from their wands fell on three tall dark figures. "You're not students," Scorpius breathed, his grip tightening on his wand.

"Very astute little boy," one of the figures sneered; Rose noticed that the three figures also had their wands drawn; she didn't like this, Rose didn't like this at all.

"Scorpius, we need to get Professor Longbottom." Rose whispered moving closer to her companion.

"Longbottom!" the figure in the middle screeched revealing to be the only female.

"Miss Pansy?" Scorpius asked, doubting what he was seeing.

"Yes indeed Scorpy," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Rose, run. Go find your head of house, tell him there are death eaters on the grounds." Scorpius said, pushing at his companion, placing himself between her and his father's old schoolmates. He recognized all three of them now. One was Gregory Goyle, the tall one that had sneered earlier was Markus Flint, and of course Miss Pansy was none other then Pansy Parkinson. "GO!" he cried giving her one final shove and waving his wand at the death eaters sent the only nonverbal spell he had managed thanks to his summers with the remaining Weasley twin and Albus. '_Confundus!'_ he thought with all his might, light burst from his wand and hit the three adults. It wasn't a powerful confounding jinx bit it should bye Rose enough time to find someone.

"Draco's little boy knows how to play," Parkinson simpered trying hard not to run straight for the willow instead of the boy. 'Blasted confounding jinx' she thought angrily as Flint and Goyle collided with each other. Soon enough however the jinx wore off and they could aim their wands properly. Scorpius moved to confound them again but was hit with a fast disarming charm from Flint.

"Now little Malfoy," Flint sneered, "it's time you paid the price for interference." Scorpius backed away from the three wands wearily. 'Come on Rose," he thought desperately.

"_Crucio!"_ they screeched, Scorpius braced himself for the curse, but instead he felt something very solid hit him in the back that sent him sprawling. At first he thought he had strayed to close to the willow, but then he heard the most heart stopping sound. Rose was screaming; screaming in terrible pain. He rolled over to see Rose where he had been standing now writhing on the grass in pain.

"No!" he screamed spring from the grass to her side, her screams continued for what seemed like ages before the Death Eater spawn let their wands fall. Rose didn't stir; she laid limply in the grass, her breathing coming in shallow ragged gasps.

"Next time it will be you little Scorpy," Pansy said before immobilizing the willow and slipping through the gap in its roots. Thus Scorpius was left alone with his unconscious Gryffindor friend.

"Rose," he said shaking her shoulder, her head lolled but she did not wake. "Where is Longbottom?" he whispered desperately looking around. In the distance he heard a bang and he could just see the flashes of light coming from the direction of the shrieking shack.

"Oh, that's where he is," Scorpius said feeling slightly relived. Although Rose was still stubbornly unconscious. "Come on Weasley, wake up!" Still she didn't wake; Scorpius sighed and slid his arms under her shoulders and knees. She was amazingly light for a 15 year old 5'7" girl. He quickly jogged back to the castle, no one had been woken by Rose's screams and the only sound Scorpius heard was the pounding of his feet and his harsh breathing.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Scorpius called desperately gently heaving Rose onto the nearest bed. The matron came bustling out of her office in a dressing gown with a look of concern on her aged face.

"What happened?" she asked leaning over the young Gryffindor.

"We were patrolling and we saw someone outside. We went out because we thought they were students, when we got to the willow we found three of my father's old classmates; children of old Death Eaters too. I told Rose to run for Professor Longbottom, I confounded the Death Eaters but they soon recovered and disarmed me. They were about to curse me Rose came back and pushed me to the ground and took the curse for me." Scorpius said in a rush, pacing near the end of the bed.

"What curse Mr. Malfoy?" Pomfrey asked, rechecking Rose's vitals before going to her store of healing potions.

"Cruciatus," Pomfrey paused for a moment before grabbing the appropriate potion and pulled her wand from her dressing gown pocket.

"Could I stay?" Scorpius asked looking down at his fellow Prefect.

"You may, if you stay out of the way," Pomfrey said as she went to work on the eldest of Ron and Hermione's children. Scorpius hovered at the end of the bed watching intently as the matron force fed potions and waved her wand over Rose's prone form.

"I need you to do something for me Mr. Malfoy," Pomfrey said after nearly half an hour. "Go and find Professor Longbottom and tell him to come here."

"He's not here; he met the Death Eaters at the Shrieking Shack." Scorpius said and explained what he had seen and heard coming from the direction of the old shack.

"Very well, get the Headmistress then,"

"Alright," Scorpius sighed and ran from the ward and toward the headmistress's office on the seventh floor.

"Transfiguration Today!" he gasped out several minutes later to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the head's office. He dashed up the slowly revolving stairs, not feeling like standing still, and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before he heard Professor McGonagall call to him to enter.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is rather late to be calling on the Headmistress," McGonagall said leaning forward in her desk chair. Despite the late hour, or early depending on how you looked at it, the office was well lit with several candles around the Headmistress' desk.

"Sorry Professor but we have a problem. Rose and I were patrolling tonight when we saw some people outside, we thought they were students. We went out to get them but they turned out to be some of my father's old Death Eater classmates." Scorpius paused for breath as McGonagall stood sharply, hands placed flat on the old desk.

"I told Rose to go and get Professor Longbottom," he continued, "and used the only nonverbal I have mastered to confound the Death Eaters. When they got their wits back the disarmed and tried to curse me, but Rose came back and knocked me to the ground taking the curse instead."

"What curse Mr. Malfoy?" the Headmistress asked quietly as if she already knew the answer.

"Cruciatus, Professor; I took her to the Hospital Wing, she hadn't woken yet when I left."

"Where is Professor Longbottom now?" McGonagall asked coming around her desk and looking up at the portraits of Albus and Severus.

"I think he headed them off, I hear loud bangs and flashes of light coming from the direction of the Shack."

"I told you we should have torn that place down a long time ago," the portrait of Severus said lazily.

"Hush Severus," the portrait of Dumbledore chided. "Minerva I suggest sending Phineas to Grimauld Place, Harry will be able to contact Ron far faster then we could,"

"A good idea, Phineas! Wake up," McGonagall said sharply to a painting that hung behind Scorpius above the door.

"Do I have to?" the occupant of the painting asked grumpily smoothing out his robes. The Headmistress and her two predecessors scowled at the old Slytherin. Phineas Nigellus Black scowled right back before sidling out of his frame.

"Where is he going?" Scorpius asked when the man did not appear in his neighbors frame.

"To Harry Potter's home, Harry will be much quicker then we will be. Come we must go to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall said striding towards the door.

When they reached the Hospital Wing Rose still hadn't woken. She was pale and weak looking, lying so still underneath the sheets of the bed that Scorpius had place her on not an hour before. The candle on the bed-side table sent unnatural shadows skittering across her face and the nigh shirt she wore. Pomfrey must have transfigured her school robes while he had run for the headmistress. Her breathing was shallow and her chest barely moved with each breath.

"Her father is going to kill me," Scorpius muttered as he slumped into a chair at her bedside. The Headmistress paused in her conversation with the matron and turned to address Scorpius' comment.

"Of course he won't, I will make sure of that. You tried to protect Ms. Weasley and that's what really matters; and you brought her here and stayed with her. Ronald Weasley will not kill you." McGonagall said firmly, Scorpius looked at his Headmistress with round eyes and nodded.

Ten minutes later there was a loud crash from the other end of the ward as the "Golden Trio" pushed the doors open. Scorpius jumped to his feet and just barely stopped himself from drawing his wand. His second instinct was to hide from the red-headed man in the middle; despite the Headmistress' words he was nervous of what Mr. Weasley would do.

"Rosie!" Her mother cried practically flinging herself at her only daughter. Yet Rose still didn't stir as Hermione brushed a lock of hair away from her face and clutched her hand.

"What happened Minerva?" Harry asked, for Ron didn't seem to be able to form a single word as he joined his wife at his daughter's bedside. No one had yet noticed Scorpius, but he knew that would change once the Headmistress began to explain the night's events to her most famous students.

"She was patrolling with Mr. Malfoy when they saw people on the grounds. They went out to pull them in; when they got to them they saw that they were actually the children of former Death Eaters. Which children Mr. Malfoy?"

"Pansy Parkinson, Marcus Flint and Gregory Goyle, Professor" he said looking up from the Weasleys. He saw anger flit across Mr. Potter's face as he spoke, whether it was aimed at him or the Death Eaters Scorpius had no idea.

"Then what happened?"

"Well, as I understand it, Mr. Malfoy told Ms. Weasley to run for Professor Longbottom. He confounded the Death Eaters to give her a chance to get to the castle. He remained guarding the intruders, but the Confundus charm wore off and they moved to curse him when Ms. Weasley returned and knocked him aside, putting herself in the path of the curse." McGonagall finished, gesturing between the two Prefects.

"Where did Neville go?" Ron asked sharply, up until that point he had given no indication that he was actually listening.

"I went to the Shrieking Shack," a voice said from the doorway, Harry and McGonagall turned to see Neville striding up the ward to join his friends and his former Transfiguration teacher. "They have been detained Headmistress, Rosmerta is holding them in her cellar under an anti- disapparation charm until some Aurors can collect them." Neville finished speaking and looked over to where his student lay unmoving. He sighed, after nearly a quarter of a century a student had been attacked by a group of dark wizards. Harry however was looking at Scorpius, the Malfoy heir was looking paler then was normal (for a Malfoy anyway) and he had a wild fear in his eyes as he continued to watch the three Weasleys.

"Scorpius," Harry said calmly "come over here." The young Slytherin nodded and quickly joined his father's childhood enemy.

"Sir?"

"You seem overly shaken by this encounter," Harry said pulling the boy gently away from his Professors and the Weasleys.

"I guess I never thought that they would come onto the grounds. I've known they were evil for a long time, my father broke off contact with them when I was ten." Scorpius said his grey eyes unable to meet the green eyes of the wizarding world's hero.

"That's not all though is it?" Harry asked knowingly, Scorpius shook his head.

"No sir," he said and looked again at Rose. "I don't know if Al told you but the three of us are pretty close, ever since first year." Harry nodded, remembering his son mentioning what a nice guy Scorpius was.

"Well Rose and I always got on well but this year I felt like there was maybe something deeper. I haven't said anything to her but I really care about her,"

"I see, so the fear I see in your eyes is for what happened to her?"

"Yes sir and maybe a little bit for me," the young Slytherin said sheepishly.

"Oh?" Harry said crossing his arms; he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Ummm, well you see…" Scorpius stuttered, shuffling his feet and still looking at the floor.

"You were afraid of what Ron will say, or do because of what happened to Rose and because you have feelings for her." Harry said, it was not a question but a statement. Scorpius nodded, slightly ashamed that he could not admit to this trivial fear. Harry smiled at the young boy and looked around the ward for a second; he noticed that the Headmistress and Neville had left, probably to interrogate the three idiots now being held in the cellar of the Three Broomsticks.

"I wouldn't worry about him," he said suddenly looking back at the blonde boy in front of him. "True he may let certain grudges die hard but Rose is the most important thing in his life. You'll just have to give him time, but before you give _him_ time I suggest you talk to Rose." Scorpius' head shot up and for the first time met Harry's eyes. Harry had a small grin as he looked at the young Slytherin; Scorpius couldn't believe that the Famous Harry Potter was encouraging him to pursue his niece.

"Don't get me wrong though, Rose is very much her mother's daughter, if you were to hurt her I think Ron and I would be the least of your worries; catch my meaning?" Scorpius nodded vigorously and Harry patted him on the shoulder before returning to his friends at Rose's side. Scorpius stayed back out of the way and watched the little family; it was three in the morning before the Weasleys left with Harry at their side. It was Friday so after the trio left Scorpius returned to Rose's side and remained there for the rest of the night.

.;';.;';.;';.;';..;';.;';;.;';.;';.;';.;';.;';.

Rose Weasley woke the next morning with a headache and an odd weight on her hand. She turned her head away from the sunlight streaming from the window to see Scorpius' blonde head resting on her right hand.

"Scorpius?" she whispered, her voice was hoarse; why was that she wondered. Scorpius stirred, lifting his head right into a beam of sunlight.

"Ahhh, blimey," he groaned as the light pierced his eyes. He blinked and looked at Rose, his eyes widened when he saw she was awake.

"Rose! Oh Gods!" Scorpius cried, wanting to pull her into a hug but wasn't sure if she was in any pain. "Are you in pain?" he asked quickly covering his awkwardness.

"I'm a little sore, where are we?" Rose asked as she levered herself up against the headboard of the unfamiliar bed. She hadn't looked around really and the bright sunlight prevented her from seeing much for a few minutes anyway.

"Hospital Wing, do you remember anything that happened?"

"I remember patrolling and seeing someone on the grounds then running to get Neville nee Professor Longbottom and then came back to you and nothing."

"Well we were attacked, pretty much. You took the Cruciatus curse for me, you shouldn't have, but you did."

Scorpius said moving from his chair to it on the edge of the bed and held her hand. She didn't pull away, she didn't tense, she just looked at him.

"The Death Eaters," she breathed her eyes going wide. "Did they get away?"

"No, Professor Longbottom headed them off at the Shack. They're probably in Azkaban by now." Scorpius said; he could see her exhale in relief. He squeezed her hand in reassurance, smiling gently.

"Thank you Scorp,"

"For what?" Scorpius asked continuing to hold her hand.

"You had to have carried me up here, and I can't have been light."

"Actually, you were quite light," Scorpius said smiling slightly.

"I can't have been," Rose protested thinking Scorpius was just being nice or something.

"No really, you were amazingly light; have you been eating?"

"Of course I have!" Rose said indignantly, but she didn't take her hand away.

"You had a lot of people worried Rose," Scorpius said breaking the silence they had fallen into; it was now or never, he thought.

"How many people?"

"The Headmistress, Professor Longbottom, your parents, your Uncle Harry and…" Scorpius paused for a moment, debating, then continued "and me too."

"Really?"

"Yep, I don't know who was more worried, me or your father,"

"They were here?"

"Yep early this morning about the time our shift should have ended." Scorpius said stroking her hand gently. "I was really worried that we'd lost you, I don't think I could have…" he tried but faltered, he sounded cliché.

"Could have what Scorp?" Rose asked patiently, she had a pretty good idea though.

"I wouldn't have been able to bear it. I care for you Rose, I thought it was just because of our friendship but now I think it's something more."

"Scorpius, are you trying to say you like me?" Rose asked adjusting herself on her pillows to face him better without letting go of his hand.

"Yes Rose, that's exactly what I'm saying." Scorpius said not letting his eyes leave hers. He realized that she had her mother's eyes, a beautiful whisky brown color. He tried to see if there was any emotion in those eyes; they were blank for a moment then they started to glisten.

"Oh Scorpius, I never thought you'd get around to admitting your feelings."

"You knew?"

"I hoped, because I'm pretty sure I feel the same way." Rose said raising her free hand to caress his cheek. Scorpius let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding as her soft hand caressed his cheek.

"Oh Rose, my Rose." Scorpius whispered leaning his head into her hand and bringing his other hand up to brush a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Rose sighed and leaned against Scorpius instead of the head board, they stayed this way for several minutes completely comfortable in the others presence.

"So what did Uncle Harry say to you?" Rose asked after a while, a small smirk playing across her face.

"What makes you think he said anything?"

"There's no way you spoke to my father when he came, and Uncle Harry is really good at reading people."

"You're right; he knew something was up pretty quick." Scorpius said combing his fingers through her hair that was cascading down her back. "He was very kind."

"Yeah, Uncle Harry is the best," Rose said absently as Scorpius' ministrations began to lull her back to sleep. Scorpius shifted on the bed so that they were laying parallel to each other and he held her to his side. It was still really early and it was a Saturday morning, they could afford a few hours of sleep.

**A/N: Yay my first ever Scorpius/Rose story and my first ever one-shot! That just so happens to be way longer then my regular chapters in my other story All For You, weird huh. Ok so as you may have noticed this is not a song fic even though the title is definitely the title of a country song. This was unintentional because I suck at coming up with titles to anything.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this story, I was going to turn it into something else but thought that it made a pretty good one-shot. So if your reading this A/N that means you got to the end which hopefully means you liked it. And if you liked it you should leave a review, pretty please?**

**-MasterSerina83**


End file.
